The Legend of Avalar
by reecemedhurst
Summary: It's been 5 years since Spyro kicked butt in the Forgotten Realms, and Spyro's friends have continued to live their lives in harmony throughout Avalar, that is until something strange event occurs... Elora, Hunter and Bianca find themselves caught up in a maze of mystery and magic... Using the magic they know, they will fight to return Avalar to it's former glory, once and for all.
1. Prologue - Part 1

PROLOGUE – PART I

AVALAR

_Just one more hit! One more and he's down! _

Ripto flew rapidly around Spyro, mounted on his robotic pterodactyl. Green balls of destructive energy, flailing from his staff towards Spyro. Spyro dodged them, evading left and right, up and down, breathing devastating balls of fire from his mouth in Ripto's direction.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME LITTLE DRAGON, THE RULER OF RIPTOPIA FALLS TO NO ONE!"

"Bring it on, _shortie_," Spyro muttered under his breathe. Sparx the dragonfly was flying close to Spyro's head, doing everything he could to prevent Ripto's attacks from hitting Spyro.

"Another one coming!" he said to Spyro, Spyro took a quick sharp turn to the right, just dodging the ball of energy.

"ARGH!" Ripto shrieked in anger, "WHY CAN'T I HIT HIM?" While he was having a tantrum, Spyro seized the opportunity, and send what felt like the hundredth fireball in Ripto's direction. With a powerful explosion and a shrieking wail, Ripto was knocked backwards off of the robotic bird, which was now in pieces, tumbling down into the pool of lava.

"CURSE YOU DRAAAGON-" the final words of Ripto shrieked, as the lava consumed him.

"Spyro, up there!" Sparx shrieked. Spyro looked up, spinning in the air only meters above him was Ripto's staff. Spyro quickly and shakily caught it in his mouth. "Nice catch," Sparx laughed, "let's get out of here." Spyro nodded, and together they flew towards the opening to the arena, and touched back down.

Spyro dropped the staff onto the concrete with a clunk, and instantly, the golden wood that held the large red gem shattered, and evaporated. The red gem rolled across the concrete in front of Spyro's feet.

"Well I guess we can't use that,' Spyro laughed, but just as he finished, the gem began to hover, along with Spyro's guidebook that Elora had given him. The two objects collided, and a shockwave of light erupted around them, disappearing through all of the walls of the arena. "Come on Sparx, the other will be waiting outside."

Following the shockwaves direction, Spyro and Sparx headed back out the main entrance to the top of the Winter Tundra castle stairs. The Ripto banners burst into flames, and the Seasonal Realms banners evaporated through the brick walls above the city, back to their shining glory.

Spyro looked down and saw Elora, Hunter, the Professor and Moneybags all waiting for him and Sparx in front of the Super-Portal. He charged down to greet his friends.

"I don't think we can ever thank you enough, Spyro," Elora cheered, leaning over to give him a big kiss on the cheek. "I suppose you have to go now?" She said disappointingly.

"Yeah, I better, they'll be missing me in the Dragon worlds," he said, thinking of his family and friends. "And anyway, I've _still _got a vacation to take. I need it more than ever now."

"Before you go, I think Moneybags has something that _he _wants to give you," Elora said, squinting her eyes towards Moneybags.

"Hmm?" Moneybags grunted, "I most certainly do not."

"Hunter?" On Elora's command, Hunter leapt over to Moneybags and tackled him over, Moneybags' large sack of gems tumbled out of his grasp, sprawling the stunning treasure all mover the concrete. Spyro could have sworn he heard a whimper of despair coming from Moneybags' direction.

"Spyro, Moneybags is _very _sorry he made you pay so much on your journey, _isn't he_?" she said loudly.

"Hmm, I s- suppose," Moneybags half-whispered.

"He wants you to keep the gems as a reward for helping us here."

"Wow, thanks Elora. Sparx, can you grab 'em?" Sparx nodded and quickly picked up the hundred of gems from the floor, blowing a particularly satisfying raspberry at Moneybags as he did so.

"Now, onto the important things," The Professor squeakily said. He marched over to the side of the Super Portal, and lifted up a hidden latch revealing a little control pad. "Let me just type in the new co-ordinates," he mumbled, looking back and forth between his clipboard and the control pad. "There, all done! Spyro, you can now go to Dragon Shores." A pearly, blue and purple colour-palette morphed within the massive arch, forming the portal to Dragon Shores.

"Hey, why don't you guys come with me?" Spyro said hopefully to his friends. "I bet you could use a holiday?"

"I'd love to, Spyro! But I'm afraid we can't. Ripto may be gone but he caused a lot of damage in his short stay, we're going to be cleaning up for weeks! Just remember that you can always come back to Avalar through Dragon Shores if you wanna visit."

"Aw okay, well come on Sparx, we've got a lot of vacation to catch up on!"

"We'll let you know if we need anymore help, Spyro!" Hunter called.

"Have fun," The Professor said.

"Bye Spyro, we'll miss you!"

Spyro and Sparx ran forwards towards the portal, the familiar feeling pouring over them, as they glided through to Dragon Shores.


	2. Prologue - Part 2

PROLOGUE – PART II THE FORGOTTEN REALMS

The Sorceress looked angrily down at her UFO in anger, shrieking at Spyro and Sparx.

"CURSE YOU, YOU IMBISILE LITTLE DRAGON, I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN RID OF YOU BEFORE-" the explosion of her UFO sent her flying through the air. The final stolen dragon egg came hurdling from her staff towards Spyro and Sparx, and landed safely in the snow of the battle arena. Spyro looked up to see the Sorceress' crown, disappearing underneath the pink magma.

"Finally!" Sparx laughed. The egg in front of Sparx and Spyro began to hatch, at first it didn't look like there was anything in it, but out popped not one, but two baby dragons.

"Well would you look at that," Spyro laughed, having finally retrieved the final dragon egg.

All of the baby dragons were back in the Dragon Kingdom, were they belonged. They were all walking and rolling around, playing with all the mothers and father and elders, enjoying the sunlight around the portals and the fodder.

"Spyro! You have just defea'ed the Sorceress, rescued all the dragon eggs, and restored freedom to the lost dragon worlds! What do you plan to do next, hmm? Perhaps a nice vacation, in Dragon Shores?" a rough, buoyant voice boomed.

"You're a real comedian sometimes, Bentley." Spyro and Bentley laughed together, enjoying their leisure time.

"Well, Hunter seems to have disappeared again, so I have to go and make sure he's not in any trouble. You haven't seen him have you?"

"Huh? Me? Oh, no!" Bentley said quickly, "If I do 'appen to encoun'er him 'owever, I will most certainly inform you immediately."

Spyro gave him a strange look, but walked away towards the nearest portal.

Over at Agent 9's Lab, Spyro and Sparx bumped into the Professor and Elora by the Avalar portal while they were looking for Hunter.

"It's a funny thing Spyro," The Professor began, "I adjusted Avalar's portals to take us to the Dragon worlds, but somehow I ended up here… Maybe my co-ordinate tables are out of place?"

"Yeah, maybe by a thousand years," Spyro joked. Elora giggled and winked at him.

"Well, that would explain why the book was so cheap," he said, frowning at a small blue book clipped in his clipboard.

"So, now that you're done saving the world again, are you gonna visit me in Avalar?"

"Sure Elora, but Hunter's gone missing again, so-" just as he spoke, Agent 9 who had been pacing behind him came running up to Spyro.

"Did you say, _Hunter_?" He said energetically. "WEOW, HEY! I can help! I just saw him sneak of with-"

"_AHEM!_" The Professor said. "Uh, Agent 9, isn't that a Rhynoc over there in those bushes?"

"A RHYNOC?" Agent 9 screamed, "OOH, LET ME AT HIM!" He was rolling all over the floor, hiding behind post's and palm trees, pointing his ray-gun in any random direction. Elora was trying not to giggle as Agent 9 yelled threats at the non-existent Rhynoc. "You wanna piece of me, Rhynoc boy? YOU WANNA EAT SOME LASER, PUNK? COME OUT NOW, THERES _no point hiding._"

"Eh, I'm sure Hunter is in good _hands_," the Professor giggled, before receiving a rough kick in the side from Elora's hoof. "Uh, I mean I'm sure he'll turn up soon!"

"Promise you'll come and visit Avalar soon, okay?" Elora and the Professor walked back into the portal, back into Avalar.

"Now how many times have I told you not to tease that moose?" Sheila said, standing in front of two billygoats. One looking distraught, while the other half stuck in a wall.

"It was Billy's idea! Uh, yah-yah." the conscious billygoat said.

"Is that true, Billy?" Sheila said. What sounded like angry and distressed retorts came from the wall where Billy was stuck in. "Hold that thought Billy. Spyro! Great to see ya!" She smiled as he landed from the Sunrise Springs portal.

"Hi Sheila! I've been looking for Hunter _all day_! Have you seen him?"

"Hehe," she giggled, "Sorry Spyro, Hunter made me promise not to tell you where they went."

"They!?"

"He, you didn't hear anything from me!" she chuckled.

"Oh no, Oh no, no, no, no!"

Fireworks Factory was particularly exciting tonight. Explosions of colour and beauty, filling the midnight sky, illuminating on the two figures standing on the largest bridge, sharing the same golden ring on their left hands.

"It's a sad sight Sparx," Spyro began, "another noble warrior fallen victim to the plague of _love_. Just look away."

Spyro lay on the grass, his chin resting on his paws, looking up at the two. At least he'd found Hunter. He had hoped that this wouldn't happen, but it has, so there was nothing he could do about it, besides, as much as he didn't want to notice it, it was obvious that there was more than a spark between Hunter and Bianca.

Hunter didn't really seem like the marrying-type however, neither did Bianca, it was only the previous week she had been trying to kill them both, and yet here she was, hand in hand with the enemy of her enemy, and her now true love.

"Come on Spyro," a soothing voice spoke suddenly. Spyro jumped and looked around to see Elora walking towards him from the Evening Lake portal. "Take a little break. Let's watch the show."

Sgt. Byrd's ammunition and the Firework Factories fireworks continued to erupt, as the five allies watched in silence, letting their journey finally come to an end.


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE FIVE YEARS LATER

Summer Forest had been buzzing with chatter and discussion all day. Creatures littered the entire realm, talking in low voices and exchanging excited and concerned voices. It had been like this all day; the portals had been incredibly active with the ins and outings of magic folk, in search of what the hype was all about.

'Hunter, what's the meaning of all of this?'

'Don't look at me! Just because I always loose my running shoes doesn't mean this is my fault!'

'I'm not saying it's your fault, I'm just wondering what_ all of this is_?'

Hunter and Bianca were walking through Summer Forest's inside garden. Inhabitants from The Dragon Kingdom, Avalar and The Forgotten Realms were littered all over the place. The fauns from Fracture Hills, the Water Wizards from Mystic Marsh, Mayor Sanders and his family from Sunny Villa were all standing around, looking and waiting for something to happen.

'Excuse me,' Bianca said pushing through the crowd blocking the bridge. The major hype seemed to be coming from the main garden, by Glimmer's portal.

'I remember when Ripto broke this bridge down,' Hunter laughed.

'Come on,' Bianca sighed, grabbing his hand and pulling him through.

'Hey!' he retorted. But the outside garden was even worse. The green grass was completely covered in hooves, paws and claws. The different coloured hair, feathers and scales stretched all across the ground, all the way to the forest's barrier.

'What the heck's going on,' Bianca muttered to herself. She tried to push herself through the crowd to the front, but Hunter pulled on her hand and stood on tippie-toes.

'Bianca its Elora!' Hunter began to pull Bianca to the right, fighting through the crowd to the side of the stone stage in front of the portal.

'There's nothing happening, just go back home now everyone, please,' Elora pleaded with a few Tiki's from Molten Crater.

'Elora, what's going on?' Hunter said.

'I don't know!' she groaned, looking around at all of the civilians, trying to yell their questions at her. When it came to the people and the welfare of Avalar, the first person to see was Elora. She knew what to do with everyone and everything, but it didn't seem like she did today, she was just as confused as Hunter and Bianca.

'Get up on the platform and talk to them,' Hunter told her.

'They won't listen, I've tried!'

'I'll help,' Bianca said. She made a quick gesture with her hands, and a faint flicker of light flashed throughout the garden, silencing everyone. They all looked confused, but had their eyes and attention towards Elora. 'Hop up on the platform,' she whispered to her. Elora climbed up.

Every single eye in the garden was on her, expecting her to explain exactly what was going on, despite the fact that she herself didn't have a clue.

A little spark flew through the archway and into the garden, which formed into Zoe the fairy. She looked around, and quickly spotted Elora.

'Elora, every realm is mostly empty, it seems that everyone's come to Summer Forest.'

'But why?' Elora whispered back to her.

'I looked around for some sort of clue and all I could find was a bunch a flyers all over the realms, telling people that they needed to be here?'

'What? Who put them up?'

'It didn't say, but the flyers looked pretty fancy, if I've got once guess it's-'

'_Moneybags_,' Elora and Hunter said together.

'Yes? You called?' A quirky, posh and uptight voice spoke from behind them. Together they turned around to see Moneybags emerging from the Glimmer portal. 'Sorry to keep you waiting, my friends; had to do a final gem-count in Glimmer,' he smiled, 'best to keep on top of things, you know.'

'If you want to know what's best to keep on top of things, I'll _stand_ on you until you tell me what's going on here!' Elora said firmly, brandishing a pointy finger in his direction.

'Elora! Elora, my dear! No need to fret, you're more than welcome to be a part of this little ceremony too.'

'_What ceremony_?' she growled. Moneybags smiled greedily and shook his sack of gems, which never left his side. He glided across the platform, stubby nose in the air, adjusting his monocle and smiling at the confused faces below him.

'My fellow Avalarians, I'm sure you're wondering what you're all doing here on this beautiful day in Summer Forest,' he began.

'It's always nice in Summer Forest,' Hunter said, frowning at Moneybags. The hundreds of creatures below looked to be overflowing with questions and retorts, but none of them seemed to be able to speak.

'This particularly beautiful day stands a historical mark in the history of the magical worlds of Avalar and the Dragon Kingdoms, and the Forgotten Realms, and so on and so forth…'

'Get on with it 'bags,' Elora snapped.

'Very well then,' he smiled. He stepped forward and held a strange looking orb in his hand. It wasn't green in the centre with a golden casing around it like the normal orbs were; it had shiny black casing, and the jewel in the centre illuminated different colours. 'Avalarian Political Institution of Official Governmental Representation throughout Social Realm Welfare and Evaluation and Distribution of gems,' he said cheerily. There was nothing but silence in the garden, as they all looked at Moneybags with nothing but confusion. 'But you're all welcome to call it A.P.I.O for short.'

'_I beg your pardon_?' Elora breathed at him, loud enough for Moneybags and her friends behind her to hear.

'Well, you see… I've been chosen to be the proud face and representative of a powerful authority to help balance and even out the problems and bumps throughout the magical worlds of Avalar and beyond.'

'But there aren't any problems or bumps,' Bianca said, 'you're crazy if you think it's going to work.'

'You understood what he said?' Hunter said. Most of the civilians looked at him and nodded, agreeing that they have no idea what Moneybags meant.

'He thinks that bringing in a government is going to benefit Avalar.' Hunter was silent, but a few gasps were heard in the crowd.

'Not me, my dear sorceress,' Moneybags smiled, Bianca frowned at him angrily. 'But the authorities behind me. I'm just the face and representative.'

'Who are they,' Elora snapped.

'I would be breaking my contract as a part of this new Government if I were to reveal that- _woah!_'

'Tell us who you're working for!' Hunter yelled dramatically, tackling Moneybags to the floor, knocking the strange orb out of his hand and onto the ground. It rolled for a bit but suddenly stopped and lit up. There were 'ooh's' and 'aah's' as lights and colours slowly crept up thin air from the orb. Drawings started etching themselves in mid air, changing colours like the jewel in the orb.

'What does it say?' Hunter said, watching it grow. Elora looked closely at it and watched as the drawings continued to grow. It stopped, and majority of the garden was covered in colour-changing marks in mid-air.

'What is this kind of magic?' Bianca said to herself looking around at the drawings.

From the orb, names of worlds and realms were written, values of gems, names of people and the worlds history was listed in alphabetical order.

'Every single realm is written!' Elora said loudly, reading the information written about each world.

'_Ahem_,' Moneybags stood up and had everyone's attention again. 'My dear friends, as you can see is every world ever to have been explored by us magic folk. All this means is that every world that is listed has now got access to help from the Avalar Government; we're here to help you! To make Avalar a better place!'

'There was nothing wrong with it before!' Hunter yelled.

'Yeah, we like it the way it is!' A Gemcutter said loudly. Bianca's spell must've worn off because angry retorts and exclaims were erupting from the entire crowd. Soon enough, Moneybags' voice was drowned out amongst the now angry crowd, shaking fists and pointing fingers in his direction.

'You'd better tell me what's going on Moneybags,' Elora said firmly, Bianca, Hunter and Zoe behind her, arms crossed and angry expressions.

'I'd love to but I must be going now,' he said quickly and uncomfortably, he remembered the last time he annoyed someone, at Midnight Mountain. He picked up the orb, and the drawings faded away. He snapped his fingers three times, and instantly, a murky, sparkly black cloud billowed around Moneybags, consuming him until he wasn't visible. As the cloud cleared, he was nowhere to be seen.

The angry voices slowly died down, and soon it was silent again.

'Uh,' Elora began, as the crowd all looked at her, 'just go back to your homes and keep your eyes out for anything suspicious. If anyone sees anything, please let me know,' she said shakily. The folk slowly left the garden, and headed back to their portals and worlds.

'What're you going to do?' Zoe asked.

'I don't know,' Elora began, 'But something definitely not right here.'


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO GLIMMER'S SECRET ROOM

'We need to do something, and quickly,' Bianca said. Elora nodded, watching the last few remaining Avalarians leave from Summer Forest. She stood on the platform, her friends behind her, in silence.

Moneybags was never a terrible person, just greedy and a bit of a nuisance. It was common knowledge that he was a sucker for gems, so it was easy to assume that a compromise of gems was somewhere amongst all of this, but who would want to pay someone to do something like this?

'Avalar doesn't need a government,' Elora said, turning around and facing her friends. 'Moneybags of all people would know that, since he's been living here longer than almost all of us. We've never need any kind of law enforcement or government to "even things out".'

'Something fishy is going on,' Hunter said, his fingertips stroking his goatee.

'We've already established that you furry numbskull,' Bianca said to Hunter.

'We've got to talk to someone who would know what to do.'

'Who?' Hunter asked.

'Come with me,' Elora nodded to Hunter and Bianca to follow her into Glimmer. 'Meet me _you know where_,' she nodded to Zoe, who disappeared in mid air amongst sparks. Elora walked straight through the Glimmer portal, the strange and saturating feeling sweeping over her as the purple and pink sky palette swirled around her, forming the hillside and bright coloured realm that was Glimmer.

All over the place, gigantic gems protruded from the grassy earth, as the Gemcutter's way of showing off their talents. Glimmer was basically a traditional mining site, which had glamorously structured architecture and the ultimate gem hoard. They adorned gems amongst stonewalls, interwoven in hand sculptured swirls and special décor.

Elora marched forward, the sound Hunter and Bianca forming from the portal echoing behind her. Elora's hooves barely touched the surface of the grass; she was matching at such a fast pace. Hunter and Bianca had to jog to keep up with her.

'Elora, what's the rush?' Bianca called, but she didn't reply, she quickly hopped down the steps and walked straight on through to the underground mining cave.

'Man these gems are huge!' Hunter said, admiring a green gem, half-hanging from the ceiling.

'You always say that when you're here,' Bianca said, shaking her head at Hunter's wide gem-impressed eyes.

Inside the cave, the enchanted gem in the centre of the room was lit, the different coloured smaller gems hanging from the ceiling around the larger one were all alight, sharing exactly the same shine and movement, making the large enchanted gem sparkle as if hundreds of gems had been stuck together. The bridge was connected to the other side of the mining pit, and a few Gemcutters were all in discussion with one another.

Elora walked straight to the foot of the bridge, and stopped in front of Pogo the Gemcutter, who was in conversation with Sheila the Kangaroo.

'Elora, good to see ya!' she said cheerily.

'Hi Shiela, I'm glad I bumped into you,' Elora said.

'Great! What can I do ya for?'

'I'm going to need your help with this Moneybags-situation.'

'Yeah, sorry about that love, awful when Pogo here told me what that bear'd done.'

'I know, I wasn't really expecting it.'

'Don't blame ya,' she smiled sincerely, 'but can I do ya for?'

'I need you to go and get the rest of the Forgotten Warriors.'

'Forgotten Warriors?' Hunter repeated, 'who're they?'

'Hunter!' Bianca elbowed him in the ribs, 'how can you not know who they are?'

'I've been trying to find my running shoes!' Shiela giggled and Bianca rolled her eyes.

'No worry's Elora, I'll have them report back to you as soon as I get to them.'

'Thanks, you're a life saver,' Elora smiled, 'but before you go,' she said, stopping Sheila mid-hop, 'I'm going to need to borrow you for a second.'

'Of course,' Sheila replied, looking interested. 'Pogo, could you let us in please?'

'Sure,' Pogo replied cheerily.

'Let us in where?' Hunter said, confused.

'Seriously Hunter, do you even listen to anything we say at all?' Bianca moaned, 'come on.'

Shiela, Elora and Pogo moved even quicker over the bridge, Elora was the only person to ever have been able to keep up with Shiela's speedy jumps.

'So who're the forgotten warriors?' Hunter whispered to Bianca, trying not to get a large dose of _"HUNTER!"_

'Hunter! _Tut_, it's Bentley, Sgt. Byrd and Agent 9!'

'_They're_ warriors?'

'They have been ever since Elora put them together. You remember? Spyro released them all while trying to stop the Sorceress, they sorta became a collective.'

'Wow. _Warriors_. I'm like, the warrior of skating,' he said, laughing at how proud he felt of his skills. Bianca shook her hand, and grabbed Hunter's hand as they walked through the tunnel, leading to the back of Glimmer.

Elora and Sheila walked around the large, door-less building in the centre of the vicinity, until they had made almost a perfect 180-degrees turn around the building when they stopped, looking into the wall. Pogo hopped forward, and used a tiny red gem hidden in his hand to reveal an invisible door that sunk into the ground, revealing a room with lots of gem-like technology.

'I didn't even know this was here,' Hunter said in disbelief, 'how did he open the door?'

'The Gemcutters have a lot of magical gem enchantments around here that only they can use, it's fascinating,' Bianca said excitingly at the thought of magic. They crossed over the threshold and were plunged into the dark room. Pogo shut the magical door behind Hunter and Bianca, disappearing behind the stone.

The underside of the massive gem that protruded from the roof's ceiling was touching the floor, a smaller purple gem sat in front of it, and at Elora's touch, began to show writings and drawings that Elora was somehow managing to control.

'Who're ya calling?' Sheila asked Elora.

'The Professor,' Elora replied, 'I don't know if he can do anything but he might be able to suggest something.'

The gem continued to show different pieces of writing, that would disappear and move around, following Elora's eyes and fingers. The underside of the gem began to light up a magnificent bright blue light, from what they could see, the other half of the gem was alight too.

'Ahh!' Hunter gasped, as he noticed that he was all of a sudden looking at himself inside of the large gem.

'This is the reason we've never brought you here before,' Bianca groaned.

The gem swirled and morphed into shapes, leaving Elora, Sheila, Hunter and Bianca, standing in the gem untouched by the moving magic. But soon, a small, plump figure began to shape, and soon enough, the brown skin and grey hair of The Professor began to morph into vision.

'Elora!' he said warmly, 'I'm so glad you called, it's been a wee while now since you called me last, how're things?'

'Not good Professor,' Elora said, frowning.

'What's happened? Has Hunter really made an ordeal about his shoes this time?'

'Hey!' Hunter said loudly.

'No it's worse Professor, Moneybags held a sort of show in the Summer Forest garden today, he's working for someone to bring a government to Avalar!'

'A government?' The Professor repeated in disbelief, 'that's strange even for Moneybags.'

'Is it though? He'll do anything for gems,' Bianca added.

'True, true. Still it wasn't that long ago that he abandoned his new shop in the Volcanic Isle for some reason, perhaps this was the reason?'

'It wouldn't surprise me,' Sheila said, 'if that bear is willing to pull something like this on Avalarians, then I say no matter what situation he was in when he agreed to do it, we gotta stop him.'

'But how exactly are we gonna do it?' Hunter asked.

'I don't know,' Elora replied, 'he's disappeared and we don't know where to find him, looks like he's been taught some type of new magic.'

'Blast, new tricks! I'll still have to study it until I know what exact type it is, in that time he would've already put this so-called 'government' in Avalar and got it up and running,' said The Professor.

'We need to find out what this really is about, and put a stop to it before it happens,' Shiela said heroically.

'But no matter how hard we try, we know that he's going to get it up and running before we get a chance to figure it out,' Elora moped where she sat, 'we really don't need this.'

'Maybe you're missing the point,' Bianca said enthusiastically, like she just sprouted a good idea.

'How?'

'We're not looking at the right angle on how to approach it, we could use this to _our_ benefit.'

'How the heck could we do that?' Hunter asked.

'Well this government hasn't been established yes, has it?'

'No, but it won't be long,' Sheila laughed.

'Well maybe that's enough time for us to get _in_?' No one replied back to her straight away, they look at one another confused, not understanding what she had said.

'We want to get rid of it, not join it,' Hunter said.

'We don't have to join it, well, not on a genuine scale anyways. We can stop Moneybags from the _inside_. If we become part of this government, we can work ourselves up, and get him where he least expects it. Plus, if he's working for some villains, we can get to them from the inside too. It's a good idea!' she said happily, looking at the others to receive their positive opinions.

'Are you sure it is?' Hunter said.

'Of course it is, it's better than trying from the outside, and getting punished by them for trying to save Avalar.'

'I don't know,' Elora said looking unsure.

'It might actually be crazy enough to work,' said The Professor, 'if Moneybags thinks you're on his side, then you can do all the dirty work behind him.'

'This sounds too intense,' Hunter began, 'Moneybags is more of a friend than a villain, even though he is annoying. Won't we be going behind his back by doing it.'

'Yea but Hunter,' Bianca grabbed his hand and held it towards her, 'if it means we can stop someone from potentially hurting Avalar then it's worth it.' Hunter looked at her and nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

'I do quite like the sound of that,' Sheila said, 'if we can kick butt from the inside, it'll worth it.'

'Yeah I suppose, but before we do anything crazy,' Elora began, 'we need to figure out what's going to happen and when it's going to happen, and then we can figure out how to get in.'

'I'll do some digging and see what I can find,' Bianca said, 'I'll take a trip back to the Forgotten Realms and see if there's anything going on there. They could be using it as a hiding place.'

'Moneybags mentioned the Forgotten Realms when he was talking, so that's a good idea,' Hunter stated. Bianca smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

'Make sure you contact me, Elora,' The Professor said, 'I'll come if I have to, but realm travel is particularly difficult in the Volcanic Isle, all this mist,' he scrunched up his nose and gave the four a little wave, and then turned to smoky-magic, swirling up through the large gem, and out of sight.

'I better get onto finding the other three,' Sheila said cheerily, 'I'll come with ya to the Forgotten Realms if you like, Bianca?'

'Yeah sure.'

'What're we going to do?' Hunter asked Elora.

'Have a look around in some of the worlds and see what we can find, I've got a feeling that someone will know something.'

Elora walked over to where the door disappeared, and pressed her hand into a gem poking out of the wall. A thin crack of light shot right into Hunter's eyes as the door opened, revealing a half-visible Glimmer, stuck behind the streams of blinding sunlight.

'How long have we been in here?' Hunter said, rubbing his eyes.

'I'll just go to Sunrise Spring,' Bianca grinned, 'sun won't be as intense there.' They walked around the building together and saw six Gemcutters, talking in a circle, their heads lowered. Elora stopped walking and looked at them, and when they looked at her, a few of them suddenly looked very scared. Whenever it came to coming to someone for help, majority of Avalar would always go to Elora. She had an unintentional importance about her.

'What's going on?' She asked, knowing they had something to tell her. One of them idly walked closer, and took off his mining helmet.

'We want to close off the Glimmer portal for a while,' he said.

'What?' Bianca said shocked. 'How do you expect people to be able to get back in?'

'That's the point, we don't _want_ people to be able to get it,' he said.

'Why do you want to do something like that?' Elora said gently.

'If we shut it off we can keep this silly government out of Glimmer. It doesn't need to be in here.'

'It doesn't need to be here at all!' Hunter said angrily.

'We just think it'll benefit the Gemcutters if we're not heard from in a while.' Elora was looking sympathetically at the Gemcutter, but he was avoiding her eyesight.

'Roo,' Elora said kindly, 'you know what you're going to have to do then.'

'Yes,' he sighed.

'What is it?' Sheila said concerned.

'We'll have to hang up our pickaxes for a while.'

'But how will the realms get their gems?' Bianca asked.

'They won't,' he said, 'gems are what we protect and if it means turning off the portals than it's for the best.'

'Roo, I'm sorry you guys have to think this is a solution, I really am,' Elora whispered kindly, placing a hand on his small shoulder, 'but we're going to need access to see The Professor. It could be a strong chance of stopping this, _Apio_, and if it means jeopardising a few gems,' Roo looked shocked, 'perhaps there isn't another option?' Roo thought about her words, and didn't show very much sign of co-operation. 'Come on Roo.'

'I don't know,' he replied, standing uncomfortably.

'What if I come back tomorrow?' she suggested, 'if I come back tomorrow, we'll have a fresher mind to sort it out?' He looked at her in the eye, showing more consideration.

'Okay,' he sighed reluctantly, 'the magic would take a few days to ware of anyway. I suppose we can wait one more day.'

'Thank you Roo,' Elora leant forward and kissed him on the nose. He hopped back to the other Gemcutters and started a new discussion. Sheila, Elora, Hunter and Bianca all continued back the way they cam, to the front of Glimmer.

A few more Gemcutters had scattered throughout the main field. They were all talking, and waved to Elora as she walked past. Zoe appeared a few metres from Elora, panting while she floated.

'Zoe!' Elora said suddenly, 'what's happened?'

'I met one of the turtles from Sunny Beach out the back of Glimmer, must've been when you arrived. He was asking for help because there was a fight going on at Sunny Beach! Two of the elders were arguing about what's going on, and ended up getting into a fight, I had to break it up.'

'A fight!?' Hunter said in disbelief, 'but they're so peaceful, they never fight.'

'Moneybags' news must be worrying a lot of people, they're not being themselves.'

'I don't see why they have to fight,' said Bianca, 'the chances that Moneybags' new rules won't affect anyone at the moment is pretty high.'

'They don't seem to think so,' she panted, 'something snapped and they were at it.'

'Hunter, you go to Sunny Beach first,' Elora stated.

'Why do I have to go?'

'Because I told you to, you dork,' she spat, Bianca and Sheila giggled, 'I'm going to go to Hurricos and Colossus, see what they know.'

'Okay fine,' Hunter moaned.

'What should I do?' Zoe asked.

'Occasionally keep an eye of the turtles; we don't want anything to continue to get worse. Just help people when they need it and let me know if you see anything.' Zoe nodded, and disappeared in a flash a bright sparks.

Elora walked onwards and straight through the Summer Forest portal, feeling like she plunged into water again.

She stepped back out onto the stone platforms, and waiting for Sheila, Hunter and Bianca to form behind her.

'Shiela,' she said when they had all arrived, 'you and Bianca go to the Forgotten Worlds now, get the other three and come and see me. I've got jobs for you.'

'Yes ma'am!' she laughed. Bianca walked with her to the side steps.

'Take my hand, we'll go the quick way,' Bianca said, holding out her hand to Sheila. Together, they turned into a magical prismatic streak that shone and changed all the colours of the rainbow. It swirled and looped in the sky and disappeared behind the Summer Forest castle.

'So, you want me at Sunny Beach?' Hunter said, watching the spot where Bianca disappeared.

'Yes,' Elora replied. She headed for the side steps at a fast pace, ready to sort out this business, but she turned around to see Hunter, still standing in the same place, eyes in the sky. 'This week would be nice!' She said loudly. He shook his head, rather embarrassed, and followed her back inside the Summer Forest indoor garden. 'And you wonder why I couldn't trust you with fourteen talisman.'


End file.
